The Stalker Once Upon A Stormy Night
by Murderbynuns
Summary: It was a make or break case for seven men that became way to personal and too close to home but that would bond them together forever. Mac & Horartio crossovers CSI Miami, CSI New York, NCIS, Numb3rs, the Sentinel, Due South set before all Shows
1. The End of the Beginning

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Once Upon A Stormy Night

**Pairings:** H & Mac Don Epps & Ian Edgerton

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Mac Taylor, Gibbs, Don Epps, Ian Edgerton, Jim Ellison, Stanley Ramon Kowalski

**Series:** Stalker Series

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** CSI Miami, CSI New York, NCIS, Numb3rs, the Sentinel, Due South

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **It was a make or break case for seven men that became way to personal and too close to home but that would bond them together forever.

**Chapter Summery: **The end is were we begin from

**Authors Note:**

Right a few point before we start, this is an AU fic so many of the background might be a bit off so please don't Flame over this.

This is set about before all the shows so here's the lists of who, were, when and how concerning the characters.

Horatio Caine - Bomb-squad

Mac Taylor - Lt in the Marines

Gibbs - Just Started NCIS

Don Epps - Junior Agent FBI

Ian Edgerton - Major Marine sniper

Jim Ellison - Captain in the Rangers

Stanley Raymond Kowalski - Rookie beat cop NYPD

**Once Upon a Stormy Night**

The End of the Beginning

Three black SUV's tore up the New York City streets in hot pursuit of a stolen city cab, the occupant had been the centre of a case that involved members of team from New York, NCIS and the New York Bomb-squad.

As they tore though the streets everyone knew something was going to happen, the heavy rain and poor condition made what happened more likely.

"I swear to God Ian your going to get us killed the way you drive," growled the newly appointed Junior Agent Don Epps from the back seat as he held his shoulder.

"Oh shut up Epps I wasn't the one that took a bullet to the shoulder what I?" growled Major Ian Edgerton as he turned the SUV violently

"HEY BRAT if you're going to upchuck do it out the window or I'll throw you out" growled Ian as he spotted the Rookie beat cop going green again.

"The name's Kowalski" growled the cop as he brought his head back inside the SUV; meanwhile in the other SUV things weren't much better.

"Gibbs remind me next time one of your ex-wives puts a bomb under your car I'm not defusing it," growled Horatio as he held on for dear life wishing he'd chosen to drive.

"He's just taken a right," said US Ranger Captian Jim Ellison who was sat in the passenger seat.

"Radio it in Mac," said Horatio as Mac reached for his radio

"This is Lieutenant Taylor, we're in pursuit of suspect through Staten Island request back up and EMT's two offers injured, GSW's to shoulders and leg," said Lieutenant Mac Taylor over the radio.

The chase carried on suddenly the cab swerved, as it did, all involved watched it collided with the wall and burst into flames. The occupants of the SUV's spilled out onto the street and watched as the flames got worse as the EMT's and backup arrived.


	2. Not the best first day

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Once Upon A Stormy Night

**Pairings:**

Horatio Caine & Mac Taylor

Don Epps & Ian Edgerton

Stanley Raymond Kowalski & Jim Ellison

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Mac Taylor, Gibbs, Don Epps, Ian Edgerton, Jim Ellison, Stanley Ramon Kowalski

**Series:** Stalker Series

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** CSI Miami, CSI New York, NCIS, Numb3rs, the Sentinel, Due South

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 2/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **It was a make or break case for seven men that became way to personal and too close to home but that would bond them together forever.

**Chapter Summery: **Many weeks earlier

**Authors Note:**

This is dedicated _**MegatronxOptimus **_who has bugged me to start this series back up when I'd long given up on it. This is a three part series: __

_**Once Upon A Stormy Night**_

_**A Tale Of Two CSI's**_

_**Out Of Control**_

Not the best first day

Stanley Raymond Kowalski a twenty-something raw recruit, walked though the doors of the NYPD with confidence (not something he was lacking in though). He was fresh out of the Academy and was ready to take on the world. Smiling he walked up to the front desk and lent on it, the woman behind it just looked at him and sighed shaking her head.

Ray was about 5' 10-½, 159 lbs, with Short blond hair. He wore torn and faded blue jeans, black biker type boots, a white T-shirts and short-sleeved shirt. His mirrored shades and cigarette peg him straight away as a crook.

"Name?"

"Stanley Raymond Kowalski though you can call me Ray" flirted Ray as the woman shook her head again as he removed his shade and revealed a pair of crystal blue eyes to die for.

"Why you here and who are you too see?"

"Captain Field I'm the new Rookie the academy sent over and yes I do dress like this, Captain Reynolds even sent me over with a note so you'd believe me" said Ray as he passed the stunned woman a sealed envelope, the woman gathered herself and after taking the note she hurried off to find the Capitan.

'_He's never going to believe this one' _she thought to herself as she knocked on the door

"Come in" came a booming voice as the woman prepared herself for the worst.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Ray was still lent against the front desk when the Captain came out; taking one look at his mess of a recruit, he growled and yelled.

"KOWALSKI GET YOU ASS IN MY OFFICE NOW"

Ray didn't even flinch as he spun round and with a smile on his face just said;

"Ok Cap" and walked on ahead of him.

The woman on the front desk secretly laughed to herself as she watched the usually hard ass Captain turn beetroot with frustration, she'd have to tell the others to watch out for the new boy if he wasn't gay he was going to break a few hearts and rules when the Captain get though with him.

Captain Reynolds was a 23-year veteran of the NYPD and could deal with anything thrown at him until today, he'd though it had been a joke at first but after several phone calls and half a bottle of antacids, it was confirmed. Rayley Raymond Kowalski the distasteful, disrespectful, cocky little shit sat before him was best to have come out the Academy in 15 years.

Top scores on his weapons and tactical courses, his surveillance skills were top notch the only thing he failed on was his people skills. Having grown up as a junk yard reject with a Polish father and a American mother he'd had little to no contact with others, this was going to be a problem.

"Samuels get your coffee swilling, donut eating, lazy ass in here now," yelled the Captain down the phone before slamming it down.

Not long later in walked a young man not much older then Ray, he held him up well as he approached the Captain and winked at Ray.

"You hollered down the phone Sir?" said Samuels smugly

"Here's your new partner, he's your responsibly now, here's his file and don't get him shot now get out of my office the pair of you" commanded the Capitan as they left and like clockwork the Capitan slammed his door shattering the glass within.

"Here we go again" though the woman on reception as she called down to mattance to come repair the door and housekeeping to clear up the mess.

"Sorry Becky" said Samuels to the woman on the desk who just shrugged and sighed.

"Not like it's your fault he's an ass Sam?" said the woman as she went back to the phone.

"Beck Lovegood, don't make fun of the name or you pay-packet might get lost or you filling. She basically runs the admin round here, keep her sweet and your paperwork will be a dream. The names Theodor James Jarvis Samuels III but most just call me Sam or TJ" laughed Samuels as Ray shook his head.

"Old man's a supreme court judge," said Sam answering Ray's silent question.

"Stanley Raymond Kawasaki, yeah as in that" said Ray as Sam laughed and nodded.

"Most just call me Ray or Stan if you really have too" said Ray as he shook Sam's hand and took a good look at his partner.

Sam was 6'6 maybe and really skinny, his red hair was spiked and Ray could see evidence of a stud long gone in his ear.

"Trials of a misspent youth as my father would say" said Sam noticing what Ray had spotted.

"Me on the other hand I'd say it was a quick way to get laid" laughed Sam as Ray quickly hit on the fact Sam was hitting on him.

"We'll have to see about that won't we?" laughed Ray as Sam laughed back.

"Well welcome to the NYPD Ray it's going to be a hell of a ride that's for sure" laughed Sam as he patted Ray's back and showed him to the locker room.


	3. A letter from no one part 1

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Once Upon A Stormy Night

**Pairings:**

Horatio Caine & Mac Taylor

Don Epps & Ian Edgerton

Stanley Raymond Kowalski & Jim Ellison

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Mac Taylor, Gibbs, Don Epps, Ian Edgerton, Jim Ellison, Stanley Ramon Kowalski

**Series:** Stalker Series

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** CSI Miami, CSI New York, NCIS, Numb3rs, the Sentinel, Due South

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 3/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **It was a make or break case for seven men that became way to personal and too close to home but that would bond them together forever.

**Chapter Summery: **A creepy voice and a letter from no one

**Authors Note:**

A letter from no one part 1- Mac Taylor & Ian Edgerton

Lt Mac Taylor smiled as he stretched out, he hit the showers before making up his bunk and packing up his duffle bag he was ready to head off.

"whoa whoa Taylor where's the fire?" laughed a young man that Mac ran into.

"Don't you listen Suggs? Taylor's got R+R to get on" laughed Major Ian Edgerton as he joined them.

"So who's the lucky woman?" laughed Suggs

"Her names Aviva she's my kid sister" said Mac as he showed off his picture.

"Right you lazy excuses for Jar heads Mail call. Suggs tell your mama to stop sending you porn, Taylor, Edgerton you've got mail too, these look very similar is there something we should know?" laughed another man.

Mac and Ian looked at each other before taking their mail and headed off to their bunks to open it. Mac sat on his and examined the strange padded envelope before opening it, turning it out what out fell a tape recorder and three sets of surveillance photos that made Mac's blood run cold.

The photos were of a young girl playing in a sand pit in her school uniform; Mac grabbed the cassette recorder and played the tape inside of it.

'_Ah Lt Taylor finally we meet sorry it__'__s not in person, if you happen to speak with Major __Edgerton tell him this is all very real' _Cackled the voice as Mac looked up at the startled man over the other side of the room, Mac shook his head at the man who looked nervous before starting the tape again.

'_she will remain unharmed as long as you follow the rules of this game, you and Major Edgerton will leave A.S.A.P and head to DC's NCIS office, you will ask for the team headed by __Mike Franks. When he asks, tell him agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is expecting you, Gibbs will tell you what to do next. _

_Failure to do so will see your dear sister six feet under as will attempting to get her to safety or alerting your colleagues. Good look Lt and enjoy my little game' _said the creepy voice as the recorder ended leaving Mac gobsmaked.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Ian watched the smiling Lt Taylor as he headed off to his bunk, though they'd never really had much contact outside of training Ian knew Taylor by reputation. He was young but quickly rising up the ranks with his skill and willingness to do what's right.

Even Ian could admire that in a person, Ian's thoughts were soon brought back to the present as he saw the look on Taylor face. Looking down at his own envelope, he watched as a worn tape recorder and a set of surveillance photos fell out, his heart froze as he saw what was on them.

They were of him and a young man no older then ten maybe eleven years old, growling he scrunched up the photos and started the cassette player.

'_Ah Major Edgerton such the pleasure, do tell me how is young Eric these days? It must be such a strain, tell me which comes first being a big brother or being a good solider?' asked the creepy voice on the tape._

'_Ah Lt Taylor, yes such a loyal solider just like you so much in common so little time. He will explain in time Major for now all you need to know is this, pack you rife and do as Taylor say deviate and you'll be using that rifle to sound the salute at your brothers funeral. Goodbye for now Major Edgerton' _laughed the voice as the tape clicked off.

"Let's go," said Mac who was stood above Ian's bunk, Ian just nodded as he grabbed his rife and walked off nether one of them showing the fear they felt inside as they clocked out and headed to DC. Whatever sick game this guy was playing the ball was in his court for now.


End file.
